Un Cambio Angelical
by ladygon
Summary: Un mensaje de Castiel pidiendo ayuda, alerta a los hermanos Winchester para ir en su busca. Lo que encuentran ante sus ojos, fue un cambio inesperado en el ángel. Dean tiene sentimientos encontrados y tentadores. Fem!Cas, Destiel.


-I-

 **Un Cambio Angelical**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

Advertencia: Fem!Cas, lemon.

Castiel mandó un mensaje por celular:

"Necesito su ayuda, véanme en el bar de la esquina de la calle Hamilton"

Y para allá fueron.

El lugar era el típico bar de pueblo, aunque no de tan poca monta como pensaban. Esperaron un rato, y al final decidieron que si iban a tener una reunión, mejor aguardaban en una mesa. Las mesas eran redondas, como unos sillones que lo rodeaban a modo de sillas.

—Cas está tardando demasiado —dijo Dean.

Dean estaba aburrido, en eso ve a una hermosa mujer en la barra de cabello largo oscuro, con una cintura pronunciada en un vestido casual azul oscuro. Parecía esperar a alguien y varios trataron de abordarla, sin éxito. La increíble mujer los ignoraba, olímpicamente, con aires de diosa inalcanzable. Sin embargo, cuando la chica le dirigió la mirada, Dean comenzó a coquetearle. Ella no le dio ninguna reacción, pero bajó de su banca junto a la barra y comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa.

Eso fue irreal.

La chica parecía una verdadera aparición ante los ojos de Dean, pues a medida que se acercaba, parecía un ser etéreo, que caminaba como en cámara lenta de forma muy elegante y seductor. Dean baboso, no podía dejar de mirarla, hipnotizado total con ella, hasta que la ilusión cayó de golpe, cuando la mujer tropezó de improviso, como trastabillando y le costó mucho volver a tomar el control de sus tacones femeninos. El siguiente caminar, no fue tan etéreo, sino más bien una lucha con los zapatos para no doblarse el tobillo, lo cual fue muy cómico.

—Hola Dean… Sam —dijo la chica cuando llegó a su mesa con un tono tan familiar, que quedó estático.

Los hermosos ojos azules la delataron casi al instante. No por el color, sino por su brillo particular.

—¿Cas? —preguntó extrañado Sam.

—Sí, ¿puedo sentarme? Estos zapatos me están matando.

—Eh… sí, sí, seguro… —balbuceó Sam.

Sam le hizo un lado mientras Dean lo veía o la veía casi con la boca abierta, sin poder creerlo. Él… ella, se sentó en la punta del asiento y quedó frente a Dean. Sam quedó al medio de los dos. Ninguno reaccionó hasta que de repente:

—¡Pero qué demonios…! —Dean bajó la voz de improviso— ¡… te pasó!

—Me encontré con una bruja —dijo con simpleza Castiel.

Hubo un silencio pensante. Dean miró al techo.

—Eso lo explica todo —argumentó Sam.

Dean volvió a mirarlo y sonrió nervioso.

—¡Uf!, te dejó… muy guapa —dijo Dean divertido.

Sam lo miró raro. Dean quitó la sonrisa y se puso serio.

—¿Y…? —preguntó Dean.

—¿Por qué este hechizo y no otro? —adelantó Sam.

—Es que estaba con otra mujer y parece estaba enojada con ella. Yo pasaba por ahí. Traté de ayudar… Debemos encontrar pronto mi recipiente, es muy peligroso que otra persona lo tenga, puede crear mucho caos.

—Es cierto —dijo Sam—. Tener los poderes de un ángel y no controlarlos, es igual a problemas.

Castiel o la chica en este caso, movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Dean miraba sin poder creerlo. Su amigo angelical estaba muy buena, pero claro, con la salvedad de que no era él, sino solo su recipiente. El verdadero Castiel estaba fuera de alcance.

—¿Dónde podremos encontrarla? —preguntó Sam.

—A un kilómetro de aquí.

—No es lejos entonces. Llévanos a ese lugar.

Castiel caminó como pudo con esos tacones. Dean tuvo que ayudarlo, afirmándolo para que no cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Finalmente, este le ofreció su hombro para que se sujetara y el dulce perfume del cuerpo de mujer lo embriagó por completo.

—Es mejor que te cambies esos zapatos, puedes lastimarte un pie —dijo Dean.

—Tienes razón, en cuanto pueda.

Subieron al Impala y Castiel se sacó los zapatos dentro del auto. Agarró uno con sus dos manos. Sam lo miraba por el retrovisor, luego volteó

—¿Qué haces?

—Creo que así estarán mejor estos zapatos.

Con su mano, agarró el taco y con la otra mano, lo sostuvo. Luego con un movimiento hacia abajo trató de desprender el taco del zapato, pero no pudo.

—Buena idea Cas —alentó Dean.

Dean le tomó el zapato e hizo el mismo movimiento. Ahora resultó y pudo quitar el taco, lo mismo hizo con el otro zapato, mientras que Castiel trataba de calzarlos.

—No sé cómo las humanas pueden andar con estas cosas —alegó Castiel.

—Créeme que ni yo sé —dijo Dean.

Sam sonrió divertido con la conversación de ambos. En verdad el nuevo recipiente de Castiel era exquisito con esas largas piernas.

—¡Sam! —le llamó la atención Dean— ¡Qué miras! —le susurró.

—Nada. —Volvió su vista al frente un tanto avergonzado.

Dean por fin echó a andar el auto y partieron. A Dean no le gustó nada la forma de mirar a Castiel de su hermano, pero él no lo hacía nada mejor, porque también lo miraba desde el espejo retrovisor de vez en cuando.

Un kilómetro después, Castiel bajaba del Impala con zapatos nuevos sin tacos. Ya un poco más equilibrado, no se movía tan torpe, aunque igual poseía la sensualidad de ese tremendo recipiente de mujer, el cual podía dejar a varios con la boca abierta. De hecho, así era, porque caminar por la vereda de la concurrida zona céntrica del lugar, muchos daban vuelta la cabeza para mirarla con fascinación. Una verdadera actriz de cine. Sin embargo, Castiel parecía como si fuera normal para él, no se inmutaba con el interés de las personas. Dean iba a achacar su comportamiento a la singularidad rara del ángel, pero le dio curiosidad y preguntó.

—Todos te miran, ¿no te sientes incómodo? —preguntó Dean.

—Siempre me han mirado, supongo, porque soy un ángel y me comporto extraño, a pesar de parecer humano —explicó Castiel con lógica angelical.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto.

Dean no pudo creer lo que estuchaba de Castiel, ¿acaso las personas lo miraban en la calle, porque lo encontraban atractivo? Eso parecía incomprensible a simple pensamiento, pero si se pensaba mejor o profundo, podría decir que Castiel era atractivo. El recipiente no estaba nada de mal y no se refería al de ahora, sino al verdadero.

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con esos pensamientos, Dean sacudió la cabeza de improviso.

Llegaron hasta un complejo de departamento donde subieron varios pisos y llegaron a uno en el piso trece. Castiel golpeó la puerta, pero nadie respondió al otro lado. Dean sacó una ganzúa de su bolsillo y procedió a forzar la puerta.

—Yo no sé buscar pistas, por eso los traje a ustedes. La chica vive aquí, lo sé por su identificación —explicó Castiel.

—Okay —dijo Dean.

Comenzaron a moverse por el lugar. El departamento era bello, un lugar agradable para una chica. Tenía pantaletas muy sexys en sus cajones.

—¿Dean qué haces? —le pregunta Castiel.

—Solo… revisando el lugar.

—No creo que encuentres pistas en el cajón de la ropa interior —le dijo su hermano con diversión en el rostro.

—Uno nunca sabe —bromeó.

—Sí, claro —respondió Sam.

Buscaron un rato más sin encontrar nada importante. Parecía un lugar común y corriente para una joven mujer en sus veintes hermosos años. Según Dean, todo estaba en orden, por lo menos a lo que se refiere a su ropa interior. Lo demás, tendrían que buscarlo en el trabajo de la chica ¿Y a qué se dedicaba? Unos documentos encontrados... Era secretaria en una agencia de seguros: Luz Stevens era su nombre.

Partieron a su trabajo, el cual quedaba a treinta minutos de ahí. Al llegar, fue recibida con entusiasmo, pues había desaparecido de su empleo sin aviso.

—Lo siento, me enfermé —dijo Castiel.

Su agilidad para mentir estaba mejorando mucho.

—Estos son mis amigos. Vienen a asegurarse que todo esté bien.

—Claro —dijo uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Venimos a buscar unas cosas que dejó olvidada y luego la llevaremos a su casa para que tome el reposo del médico —explicó Dean.

—¿Me pueden guiar hasta mi puesto de trabajo? —pidió Castiel.

Todos la quedaron mirando extrañados.

—Es que está un poco mareada y se confunde —volvió a explicar Dean.

—¡Ah! Claro.

Así vieron el escritorio de la chica. Una oficina bastante fastuosa para alguien tan joven. Momentos después comprendieron, o al menos, comprendió Dean, el motivo de tener dicha oficina. Estuvieron revisando varias cosas.

—Hola, Luz, supe que estás enferma —dijo un sujeto de mediana edad.

—Sí, un poco.

—¿Y ellos quiénes son?

—Amigos míos.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo con cara de celoso.

—¿Es usted el jefe de ella? —preguntó Dean.

—Sí, soy el jefe de proyectos —respondió el celoso.

Dean supo exactamente, qué otra cosa era aparte del jefe.

—Luz todavía no está bien, faltará unos días —dijo Dean con rapidez.

—¿Qué?

Dean tomó a Castiel del brazo y salieron de ahí bajo la estupefacta mirada del jefe.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora? —dijo Castiel.

—No tengo la más remota idea —respondió Dean.

Castiel lo miró confundido, miró hacia el lugar de donde salieron y volvió a mirar a los chicos.

—¿Entonces, por qué salimos de ahí? Entremos a…

—No volveremos ahí —dijo terminante Dean.

—Pero…

Sam empezó a ver una posible discusión y detuvo esta con una idea genial.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a la casa de la hermana? —propuso Sam.

—¿Tiene una hermana? —preguntó Dean.

—¿Tengo una hermana? —preguntó Castiel.

—Eso parece. Había una foto con cierto parecido familiar.

—No me di cuenta —dijo Dean con aire soñador.

Sam sacó la foto con marco de su bolsillo.

—Pues, yo sí —dijo mostrando la foto.

—¡Hijo de perra! ¡Es preciosa! —chilló Dean.

La belleza venía de familia, eso en caso del recipiente de Castiel, estaba en todo lo correcto. Dean lo quedó mirando de forma tan intensa, que Castiel se sintió incómodo.

Sam salvó el día.

—Movámonos antes de que la pista desaparezca.

Eso fue como una orden, porque todos subieron al Impala de forma rápida. Partieron, humeando las llantas, llegando casi al instante, ya que la casa estaba solo a unas vueltas de la manzana. Sam descubrió la dirección en la libreta robada de la casa de la mujer. Llegaron demasiado rápido y encontraron a la chica de la fotografía justo, cerrando la puerta al salir a la calle.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento con usted? —dijo Sam, adelantándose a todos.

—Dígame… —En eso vio a su hermana— ¿Luz? ¿Sucede algo? —pregunta la chica muy confundida.

Castiel abrió los ojos y por supuesto, ahora ella era Luz y como tal, debía hablar con su hermana.

—Tu hermana no se ha sentido muy bien —explicó Dean, mirando a Castiel de forma significativa.

—No estoy muy bien de salud —respondió Castiel dentro de ese cuerpo perfecto de mujer.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al médico? —preguntó su hermana preocupada.

—No, no es eso.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que tu hermana quiere decir —se apresuró a explicar Dean—. Es que necesita saber con quién estuvo en la mañana.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —pregunta su hermana.

—No, por eso necesito saberlo —responde Castiel.

—¿Perdiste la memoria?

—Algo así.

—Verás —interrumpe Dean—. Necesitamos saber quién fue la última persona que vio antes del accidente.

—¡Cuál accidente! —chilló la hermana—. Luz, ¿estás herida?

La chica revisaba a la otra por todos lados.

—Vamos al hospital —ordenó la hermana.

—No, no es necesario, viene del hospital. El doctor dijo que debía ver a las personas o lugares de antes de perder la memoria y así podría recuperarla —explicó Sam con aires de médico.

—¡Oh! Bien… ¿qué médico viste?

Castiel supo que la chica estaba muy preocupada y podría alterar el cambio.

—Necesito saberlo, ¿puedes ayudarme? —dijo Castiel.

La chica pareció pensarlo, finalmente habló:

—Estuviste con Raúl y dijiste que pasarías a comprar en Lite's maquillaje. Me llamaste de ahí para preguntarme por el color de mi lápiz de ojos. Después de eso, no supe más de ti hasta ahora.

—Raúl es su jefe, ¿no? —preguntó Dean.

—Sí, ese mismo.

—Ya hablamos con él. Tiene permiso para ausentarse por el resto del día. No se preocupe señorita, nosotros cuidaremos de su hermana.

—¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

Sam y Dean, sacan sus acostumbradas placas. Esta vez de alguaciles del estado. La muchacha queda sorprendida, pero no dice nada más.

—¿Seguro estarás bien? —le pregunta su hermana.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —dice Castiel con aires de hermana.

Dean quedó sorprendido con esto último y pudieron partir con la vista de la muchacha clavada en su hermana.

Los chicos fueron rumbo a la tienda Lite's. Algo extraño, porque era una tienda exclusiva para mujeres. Vendían maquillaje de todos los tipos, también accesorios y pinturas para las uñas, cabellos. También había una sección especial para los perfumes, pero ahí solo había mujeres y ellos al entrar, se sintieron muy incómodos, pues sentían las miradas en todas partes de sus cuerpos. Exceptuando la chica, o sea, Castiel.

—Hagamos esto rápido. Me estoy poniendo nervioso —dijo Dean.

—Tienes razón. Yo igual —secundó Sam.

Se acercaron a las cámaras de seguridad, haciendo gala de sus credenciales de inspectores. Entraron y comenzaron a revisarlas.

—Aquí está, parece que le gusta oler bien —dijo Dean, viendo como la chica olía las muestras de perfumes.

Hasta que llegaron a la parte donde la chica compraba un el mesón de los perfumes. Dean, Sam y Castiel pusieron atención en lo que sucedía. Retrocedieron el video varias veces y comprobaron que la vendedora, fue cambiada por otra, antes de la llegada de la chica en cuestión. Una señora de mediana edad.

—La bruja —dijo Dean.

—Cambió los frascos —observó Sam.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Castiel.

—Esa es la pregunta —dijo Sam.

—Apuesto que ahí está la razón del extraño cambio de nuestro ángel —aclaró Dean.

—Vamos por el frasco.

Partieron todos detrás de Sam. Castiel iba turbado, al parecer el olor tan extraño de la chica de su recipiente era el culpable de su apariencia. Dean fue detrás de Castiel y no podía dejarle de mirar el culo a la chica que tenía adelante.

"Tranquilo tigre, es Cas, un ángel, que para variar es asexual" —se dijo así mismo Dean.

No supo si estaba molesto, porque Castiel no era una chica o porque era asexual. Eso lo confundió peor que el pillarse, viéndole el culo al ángel.

Conversaron con la encargada de la sección de perfumería. Como se hicieron pasar por el FBI, la mujer le dio datos relevantes de la extraña mujer en cuestión, que vendió ese producto a la recipiente de Castiel.

Llegaron a la dirección, una casa media abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Dean sacó la pistola con balas mata brujas por si acaso. No se arriesgaría con esa bruja.

No sabía por qué la bruja tenía domicilio, si jamás vivió en ese departamento, sino que tenía un buzón. Era peligroso entrar a la guarida de una bruja por los conjuros, que podría haber guardado dentro de la casa. Mejor esperar a si alguien llegaba, es decir, simple trabajo de vigilancia.

—¿De verdad no tienes ningún mojo? —le pregunta Dean a Castiel.

—No, solo está mi conciencia, mis poderes lo tiene mi recipiente.

—Qué pena, podríamos ver si la bruja dejó algún hechizo.

Era cierto Castiel podía identificar fácilmente los hechizos de brujas. Los percibía y los neutralizaba.

En verdad, extrañaba al viejo Cas. Esta chica estaba muy buena, pero le faltaba algo y no sabía qué cosa.

—Oye Cas, ¿qué se siente ser mujer ahora? —preguntó Dean.

—Incómodo, no me gusta.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—La ropa aprieta. Es desagradable.

—Pues te queda muy bien —dice Dean con insinuación desmedida.

—¿Lo crees?

—Oye, Dean, deja de coquetear con Cas y ven a ayudarme —dijo Sam.

—No estoy coqueteando con él.

—¿Ah, sí? No parece.

Dean hizo un mohín bastante divertido que hizo reír a Sam. El maldito sabía cómo ofenderlo en sus partes sensibles.

¿Pero estaba coqueteando con Cas? Posiblemente, la chica era una maravilla y tenía un cuerpazo de ángel. Bueno, igual era un ángel, es decir, el cuerpo y el alma de un ángel. Dean se estaba complicando la existencia con todo este cambio de cuerpo de Castiel. Por una parte, lo encontraba exótico, por otra, algo raro. No sabía cómo definir lo que estaba sintiendo en verdad.

La bruja apareció a medianoche puntual, mejor dicho, quien apareció fue el recipiente de Castiel con otra forma de caminar. Un poco fina o amanerada, eso se le hizo extraño, pero sexy. Sacudió su cabeza, no sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, porque tenía unas ideas demasiado raras en este caso.

—Debemos entrar ahora para pillar a esa bruja y le devuelva su cuerpo a Cas —dice Dean.

—Está la posibilidad de que la que esté en ese cuerpo no sea la bruja —dijo Sam.

—Como sea, debemos averiguarlo.

Decidieron entrar de todas formas, con esa arma con balas anti brujas. Entraron de forma sigilosa y la pillaron desprevenida. La bruja trató de defenderse, pero no pudo ante los experimentados cazadores.

—No les devolveré el cuerpo del ángel.

—Te meteremos una bala especial, sino lo haces —explica Dean, mostrando la pistola.

—Si me matas, Castiel jamás recuperará su cuerpo.

Dean quedó de piedra sin saber qué hacer para que la bruja no se enojase.

—Tú comenzaste esto. No tienes idea de cómo ser un ángel, ni cómo usar los poderes, podrías incluso matarte —razonó Sam.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mí, son tan lindos todos —dijo con voz burlona—. Este cuerpo está muy bien, es demasiado fuerte y me gusta.

—Sí, pero tiene la desventaja de que no es tuyo.

—Del ángel tampoco es. Es de un mortal que está muerto.

—Bueno, como sea, pero resulta que ese mortal le dio permiso de usar su cuerpo a ese ángel y no a ti, bruja —refutó Dean con agresividad.

—¿Dónde está la chica? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Cuál chica? —dice la bruja—. Aaaah, la del cuerpo del ángel.

—Esa misma.

—Está durmiendo en la habitación, en mi cuerpo.

Un minuto donde todos se quedaron viendo, para adivinar el siguiente movimiento de los cazadores y la bruja.

Fue la bruja quien se movió más rápido, pero al no tener todavía el control total del cuerpo de Castiel, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

—Tal parece que ese cuerpo no te quiere —dijo con burla Dean.

—¡Cállate! —chilló la bruja.

La bruja amurrada y sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. Esposada por Dean con las esposas anula brujas.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta la bruja.

—Ahora le devuelves su cuerpo a Cas.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Te llenaré de esto que tengo aquí dentro. —Dean agita la pistola con las balas de brujas.

—Bastardo.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Sam.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Cómo es eso? Ya lo hiciste antes, ¡ahora deshazlo!

Dean se estaba molestando con el asunto, al extremo.

—No puedo sola, alguien debe acompañarme en el hechizo, sino no resultará.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que el encantamiento es poderoso. Son tres cuerpos cambiados. Necesito asistencia.

—¿Qué clase de asistencia? —Dean la miró desconfiado.

Algo le sonaba de muy mala espina. La bruja tramaba algo no bueno, pero no se podía esperar nada más de una bruja.

—Necesito a una persona que realmente quiera el cambio —respondió Dean.

—¡Oh!, pero eso es fácil… yo —dijo Dean.

La bruja lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—Tú debes ser.

—Ser ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Dean.

—El amante dispuesto a todo —respondió la bruja muy segura.

—¿Eh? —dijeron a coro Sam y Dean.

—Necesito a alguien que lo ame desesperadamente, para regresarle su esencia a su recipiente, de otra forma no resultará —explicó la bruja.

Todos quedaron "marcando ocupado" con lo que dijo la bruja, pues no había nadie así en el mundo.

—Este, bueno, no creo que resulte entonces —dijo Castiel.

—¿Por qué no? Él reúne los requisitos —dijo la bruja apuntando a Dean.

Sam y Castiel miraron a Dean con asombro.

—¿Por qué dices que cumplo los requisitos? —preguntó Dean con curiosidad.

—Porque estás enamorado de él —anunció la bruja.

—¡Yo! —chilló Dean.

—Sí, tú y si no puedes ayudarlo entonces olvídenlo, no podré volverlo a la normalidad. Me quedaré con su cuerpo.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? Si no puedo hacer nada por él.

Dean quiso cargarse a la bruja por desgraciada, pero Sam lo detuvo.

—¿No podemos intentar con el amante de la chica? Él querrá de vuelta a Luz —sugirió Sam.

—Serviría si estuviera en un cuerpo mortal, pero estoy en uno inmortal y el cambio debe ser directo con el ángel, por eso la chica no soportó el peso del hechizo y cayó dormida —explicó la bruja.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué no lo intentamos? No perdemos nada —sugirió Sam.

—No creo que resulte. Esta bruja nos está tomando el pelo —dijo Dean.

—Si es así, entonces, no hay nada que perder.

Dean sintió un ataque de pánico y se llevó a Sam hacia un lado, en una de sus pequeñas conferencias sobre los peligros que implicaba quedar a merced de la bruja. Sam lo tranquilizó, puesto que él lo cubriría si esta quería pasarse de lista. Un poco de discusión por ambos lados y al final terminó por ceder.

—Solo una cosa —dijo Dean a la bruja.

—Dime.

—¿No pasa nada, sino puedo ayudarlo?

—No, tu hermano tiene razón al decir que no perderán nada. El hechizo simplemente, no funcionará.

—Está bien, hagámoslo.

—Bien, debemos ir al dormitorio —dijo la bruja.

—¿Al dormitorio y por qué? —preguntó Dean extrañado.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Sam, llevándose la mano a la boca.

—Obvio, porque ahí debe hacerse el rito —explicó la bruja con simpleza.

—¿Q-qué clase de rito?

La bruja le explicó con detalles y Dean no pudo contenerse, pues cada vez que decía algo la bruja su rostro cambiaba de colores, tanto así que Castiel pensó que estaba enfermo. Así fue como saltó sin poder controlarse:

—¡No tendré sexo con Cas! —chilló histérico.

—¿Por qué no? Es mujer y te gusta, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó la bruja.

—¡Es un hombre!

—No, no lo es, es un ángel.

—Aun así, no puedo.

—Pudiste con Ana —interrumpió Castiel.

—Cas, Ana era una mujer —explicó Dean.

—Yo también soy una mujer.

—Cas, tú eres mi amigo, no puedo.

—Con Ana pudiste y apenas la conocías.

—Por eso pude, ¿qué no lo ves? No significaba mucho para mí. Solo fue un entretenimiento. Contigo no puedo hacer lo mismo, significaría mucho.

—¿Quieres decir que puedes hacerlo con una persona conocida, pero con un amigo no?

—¡Exacto!

—No entiendo —concluyó Castiel—¿Entonces, no copularás conmigo? —preguntó decepcionado.

—Lo siento Cas.

—En ese caso, me quedo con su cuerpo —dijo la bruja.

—¡Oye, no! —exclamó Dean—. Debe haber otra forma.

—No la hay.

—¡Maldición! No puedes decir eso, no te creo.

—Eso es problema tuyo. Busca otra solución entonces, yo no sé ninguna más. Si la encuentras, puedes venir a matarme. Mientras tanto, seguiré disfrutando del cuerpo de Castiel, que dicho sea de paso, es un excelente cuerpo —dijo la bruja, lamiéndose los labios.

Dean hizo un gesto de asco, no por el cuerpo de Castiel, sino por la sinvergüenzura de la bruja al tomar un cuerpo que no le pertenecía. Sin embargo, Castiel interpretó lo contrario. El asco de Dean, según para él, lo dejó con una depresión, que Dean interpretó a la imposibilidad de volver a su cuerpo.

—Dean —dijo Sam—. No podemos arriesgarnos. Si dejamos pasar más tiempo, puede fijarse su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres decir que entre más tiempo esté en el cuerpo de Cas, más difícil será sacarlo? No lo creo, las posesiones no funcionan así.

—Esto no es una posesión y recuerda que el cuerpo de Cas, no tiene a su verdadero dueño para aceptarlo.

Eso lo había olvidado. Jimmy Novak no podía darle el sí, en el caso de expulsar a la bruja de su cuerpo. Castiel no podría volver a poseerlo.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó Castiel a la bruja.

—Los cuerpos se van adaptando con el tiempo al invasor. Entre más tiempo se demore en salir del cuerpo, más lo asimilará su alma a él —explicó la bruja.

—¿Quieres decir que su alma se fijará a su cuerpo? —fue la pregunta de Dean.

—Exacto.

—Pero yo no tengo un alma que se pueda fijar —dijo Castiel.

—Pero yo sí, la tengo —dijo la bruja.

Dean quedó con la boca abierta y por fin comprendió qué significaba todo eso. Perderían a Castiel, al original, y quedaría esta mujer en su lugar.

—No me importa perder mi recipiente, pero sí, mis poderes. Esos no los debe tener nadie, pueden usarlo en mala forma. La bruja todavía no los sabe usar, pero cuando lo logre será peligroso —confesó Castiel.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, no es necesario que lo repitas —dijo Dean.

—Haremos lo posible Cas, no te preocupes —le dijo Sam.

Dean entró en pánico, pero como buen soldado que era, solo asintió casi cruzando los dedos en su espalda. Esto se pondría muy extraño, más de lo que creía.

—¿Entonces? ¿En qué dijiste consistía el ritual?

La bruja esta vez lo dijo con maldad, disfrutando de cada momento de impacto en la cara de Dean y le dijo con lujos de detalles, en qué, consistía dicho ritual.

—Está…

—No tienes que hacerlo, Dean —dijo Castiel.

Dean hizo a un lado todas sus inseguridades y se lanzó como siempre lo hacía en estos casos.

—Debo hacerlo —respondió.

Está vez sonó decidido y Castiel quedó sorprendido por ello. Al punto de que no pudo decirle nada de vuelta.

—Bien, entonces, hagámoslo —dijo Dean.

Sam quedó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, pero no dijo nada. Sino al contrario, fueron hasta el dormitorio. La cama estaba ocupada con la chica llamada Luz en el cuerpo de la bruja.

—Con razón cambiaste tu cuerpo —dijo Dean malicioso.

La bruja hizo un mohín de fastidio, pues su cuerpo era de una señora de mediana edad, con rostro amargado, robusta y con canas.

—Es mejor que la llevemos al sofá de la sala —propuso Sam.

Los dos hermanos tomaron el cuerpo durmiente y lo llevaron hasta la sala. Después, pusieron manos a la obra con los preparativos, el símbolo bajo la cama; la bruja, las velas. Un plato de plata lleno de hierbas extrañas.

Dean comenzó a sacarse la ropa de forma fría y rápida. Castiel quedó parado a un lado de la cama sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la bruja.

—Yo…

—Oh, ya Cas, quítate la ropa —ordenó Dean de mala forma.

—¿Por qué?

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas, ¿quieres?

—Cas, es un ritual —explica Sam.

—Dean parece molesto. No quiero, si él está así —observó Castiel.

—Es mejor que lo hagas Cas, antes que Dean se arrepienta —le dijo Sam.

—Mmmmmmh. No quiero que se arrepienta —dijo Castiel con sinceridad.

Castiel se veía triste con la decisión, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. Si lo dejaban así, Castiel jamás volvería a su cuerpo.

—¿Es necesario que todo el mundo nos vea? —preguntó Dean, harto de la situación.

La bruja sonrió maliciosa y Sam leyó entre líneas.

—Yo creo que no es necesario, pero te está obligando para molestarte —concluye Sam.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó la bruja.

Pero su risa divertida la delató de improviso.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Será más efectivo si los veo —dijo la bruja con emoción.

—¡Olvídalo! No sucederá —sentenció Dean.

—Puedo oficiar como juez.

—¡No!

Rotundo y definitivo.

—Agua fiesta.

Dean rodó los ojos como si le importara lo que dijera la bruja de él. Vio como Sam y la bruja, salieron de la habitación mientras pensaba, que lo único importante, era lo que pensara Castiel después de toda esa ceremonia extraña.

—Cas, no te quiero mentir —le dijo Dean.

El cazador tragó saliva. Recordó que el recipiente de Castiel ahora era una mujer y muy guapa por lo demás, así que no sería tan terrible.

—Tendremos sexo —lo dijo sin más.

Castiel quedó con cara de impacto y no pudo moverse de su sitio por varios segundos. Dean, mientras tanto se desnudaba en frente de ella o él.

—Cas, no tengo todo el día. Comencemos de una buena vez —ordenó Dean con solo ropa interior y una camisa.

—Esteee, Dean, la verdad no sé qué hacer. Lo he visto en las películas porno, pero…

—¿Has visto porno gay? —calló de improviso.

Dean no supo por qué preguntó eso tan raro.

—Sí, pero ahora soy una chica —respondió Castiel como si nada.

Cierto, se le había olvidado el detalle, pese a lo evidente, quizás por eso preguntó eso raro ¿Por qué era eso? Si Castiel era ahora una mujer, totalmente deseable, con un cuerpo escultural hecho para el amor, para el sexo. Lo supo apenas la vio en esa barra en el bar. Trató de imaginar ese momento para lo que tendría que hacer, pero llegaba la imagen nublada. Es como si se resistiera a ver a la mujer por completo.

"¿Qué me pasa?" —se preguntó Dean.

Castiel mientras tanto, tenía serios problema con la ropa de mujer y Dean sintió la necesidad de ayudar.

—Gracias, Dean.

—No hay por qué Cas. Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

—Yo no sé hacer esto… digo, soy mujer…

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré.

Eso le hizo dar un respingo a Castiel, en vez de tranquilizarlo, pero se mantuvo en su sitio. Dean admiró el valor de su amigo. Siempre supo lo valiente que era, incluso en momentos desesperados, mantenía un grado de compostura. Ahí estaba ahora, con ese grado, tratando de mantener la calma frente a la batalla. Todo un soldado ese angelito. Sonrió con dulzura.

—Calma, no pasará nada grave. Tú solo tranquilízate —le dijo Dean.

Ayudó un poco a mantener la calma. Y con paciencia absoluta, fue desvistiendo al ángel prenda por prenda. Se sorprendió al ver que no le molestaba tanto hacer eso como pensó. Es más, hasta comenzó a agradarle el acto, porque era confortable y se sentía correcto. No pensó mucho esto último, pero si lo hubiera pensado, hubiera descubierto la razón de todo lo demás.

Se sentía con el derecho de tocar ese cuerpo, por esa razón una vez puesta sus manos en la ropa de la chica, jamás titubeó. La desprendió con maestría, delicadeza como también disfrutando del instante. Miró por si alguien los veía y por suerte su hermano fue lo bastante inteligente como para sacar a la bruja de la habitación casi arrastrando.

Empujó con suavidad a Castiel encima de la cama y se colocó encima de él, sentando su trasero en las piernas del otro. Comenzó a quitarse la camisa de forma tan sensual que el ángel tragó saliva de la impresión. Dean veía una hermosa mujer debajo de él, pero de otra forma también veía al ángel, y eso lo excitaba mucho más que lo otro. La tocó, su piel era muy suave, pero las sensaciones tocaron todo su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, no pasará nada —tranquilizó Dean.

Y tomó el control del asunto, olvidando las razones del porqué estaba en ese lugar, en primera instancia. Lo único que sabía, era que algo poderoso del interior de su ser, clamaba por seguir con esto y no detenerse por nada del mundo.

Se desnudó con rapidez y se posó sobre ella, acarició con cuidado el cuerpo joven, tal como sabía con los años, pero algo estaba diferente. Cuando vio el brillo de los ojos azules, supo a qué se refería, y no pudo resistirse a tomar los labios con un beso profundo.

Después de eso, todo fue un caos. Un torbellino de emociones sin control, fuera de sí. El mejor sexo experimentado con una chica, es decir, con el cuerpo de una chica. No se dio ninguna restricción y el hecho de que fuera su mejor amigo a quien follaba, no fue traba, sino una especie de aliciente para seguir. Los besos candentes tenían un sabor especial, un sabor a ángel con el olor característico de Castiel. Eso lo estaba volviendo loco, le encantaba, pues parecía una droga y no podía dejarlo, así que lo hizo mejor, poniendo empeño en los besos y en cada una de sus caricias.

El otro cuerpo también respondía con ganas. Pronto las emociones interiores fueron reveladas a través de las caricias mutuas.

Dean sintió que la sangre le hervía, una especie de oleadas no sentidas antes. Es cierto que tuvo miles de encuentros sexuales, pero esto estaba a otro nivel y se perdió totalmente.

Cuando recuperó la cordura, estaba envuelto, deliciosamente, en una piel suave, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte. El calor era exquisito, y adormilado por el cansancio, se restregó en esa piel para seguir descansando un rato más. De repente, despertó asustado y se levantó de golpe.

Castiel estaba en su recipiente normal de hombre, completamente, desnudo. Dean supo que estaba de regreso y el hechizo había funcionado. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse sin ninguna explicación para el otro, quien lo miraba con rostro confundido.

—Dean.

—No digas nada Cas. Vístete, debemos irnos de aquí.

—No tengo ropa.

—¿Cómo?

Era cierto, la ropa era de mujer y ahora era un hombre. Debía ir donde la bruja y pasarle esa ropa para que devolviera la de Castiel.

—Iré por ella entonces —dijo Dean.

Así lo hizo.

Después de verificar que tuviera sus poderes de regreso. Dean tuvo que ser controlado por los chicos para no matar a la bruja con su arma y balas mata-brujas.

La chica despertó asustada, pero como ellos mostraron sus placas, la calmaron y le contaron una mentira piadosa muy creíble. Decidieron llevar a Luz a su casa, pues parecía estar bien, solo un poco confundida con todo lo pasado.

Volvieron al búnker en completo silencio.

—Dean…

—No digas nada Cas, ya lo solucionaremos, por ahora déjame pensar —respondió Dean.

—¿Qué cosa tienes que pensar? —preguntó Castiel extrañado.

—Sam, por favor, explícale tú, yo… estaré en mi habitación.

Castiel se quedó pensando mientras Sam trataba de hablar con él, pero el ángel no quería hablar tampoco con nadie, en vez de eso, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Sam gritó su nombre y lo llamó varias veces, antes de partir donde Dean a decirle lo que pasó con Castiel.

—Debes hablar con él, Dean —le dijo su hermano.

—Lo sé, pero es difícil, no sé cómo hacerlo, ni qué decirle —dijo un tanto desesperado Dean.

—Solo dile lo que sientes, eso estará bien. Entre más te demores, más difícil será y no sabemos lo que está pensando Cas en estos momentos. Es un ángel, debe estar muy confundido.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Estoy que me rebano los sesos! —gritó Dean.

El nivel de frustración llegó al extremo.

—Él se fue Dean, pero lo hicieron bastante bien.

—¡Maldición! Tendré que hablar con él sin siquiera estar seguro qué decirle.

Tomó el celular y comenzó a llamarlo con insistencia. Por fin Castiel le respondió el celular.

—Dean, qué quieres.

—Hola Cas, necesito hablar contigo. Ven por favor —dijo Dean un tanto humilde.

—¿No querías estar a solas?

—Ya no, ven por favor.

—Está bien.

Castiel apareció frente a él y Dean pegó un salto por la impresión. Después de tantos años, todavía no se acostumbraba a las apariciones repentinas del ángel.

—¡Cas!

—Dean, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Cas, es que… —respondió, mecánicamente, Dean.

Luego, quedaron ambos en silencio sin saber qué decir. Se miraron fijamente, por instantes eternos.

—Ya, ¿por qué no se besan y terminan con esta angustia? —dijo Sam mientras agarraba su cerveza y se iba a su habitación.

Ambos sonrieron. Un rubor muy hermoso adornó las mejillas de ambos. Un beso delicioso lleno de futuro, selló el pacto de amor.

 **Fin.-**

Hola, aquí para quienes les gusta el Fem!Cas. Espero les guste ^^


End file.
